darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Untended Graves
The Untended Graves is an optional location in Dark Souls III. It is accessed through a hidden wall in the chambers beyond Oceiros, the Consumed King. Adjacent locations *Consumed King's Garden Description The Untended Graves bear a striking resemblance to the Cemetery of Ash and Firelink Shrine, except that it is shrouded in darkness and only the Shrine Handmaid remains. It is implied that this is a world where the Age of Dark has settled, in the past. Lore The Queen of Lothric is said to have enshrined the Ashen Estus Ring in the "Cemetary of Untended Graves," so that it one day could benefit an Unkindled.Ashen Estus Ring item description. There is also a grave, "a dark place where rootless warriors rest, that sees no visitors." The Queen alone wished these warriors good fortune.Hidden Blessing item description. Gundyr was a champion who "came too late" and was "greeted by a shrine without fire, and a bell that would not toll.".Soul of Champion Gundyr item description. He was bested by an unknown warrior and became the sheath of a Coiled Sword, in the hopes that someday, the first flame would be linked once more.Gundyr's Set description. The Shrine Handmaid found in Firelink Shrine cannot be killed, which she attributes to her undeath, being "bound forever by the Shrine's curse." However, her counterpart in the Untended Graves can be permanently killed, suggesting that she is not cursed in the Untended Graves. If she is first spoken to in the Untended Graves, then introduced in Firelink Shrine afterwards, the Handmaid will greet the Ashen One by saying "Oh thou'rt..." which suggets that she recognizes them.Shrine Handmaid dialogue. The Eyes of a Fire Keeper are found in the flameless shrine of the Untended Graves, behind an illusory wall, on a corpse covered in cloth. The Shrine Handmaid in the Untended Graves mentions a captive, poor girl, possibly referring to the corpse. When Ludleth of Courland talks about the eyes, he mentions that the Ashen One found "her" and the "black eyes that shimmer within." He also mentions that "we did all we could to spare her from them," implying that the corpse belongs to the first Fire Keeper, and that Ludleth knew her.Ludleth of Courland dialogue. Bonfires Cemetery of Ash (bonfires)}} The Untended Graves are a subsection of the Cemetery of Ash and comprises the following bonfires: Cemetery of Ash - 04.png|Untended Graves Cemetery of Ash - 05.png|Champion Gundyr Characters *Shrine Handmaid Phantoms *Sword Master Enemies Respawning *Black Knight *Grave Warden *Corvian Storyteller *Corvian *Gravetender Hollow *Starved Hound Non-respawning *Ravenous Crystal Lizard ×2 Invaders *Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild Boss *Champion Gundyr Items *Ashen Estus Ring *Black Knight Glaive *Blacksmith Hammer *Chaos Blade *Coiled Sword Fragment *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring* *Eyes of a Fire Keeper *Hidden Blessing *Hollow's Ashes (if Yoel is dead) *Hornet Ring *Life Ring+3 *Ring of Steel Protection+1 *Shriving Stone *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion (×2) *Titanite Chunk (×2) *Titanite Scale (×4, dropped by two Ravenous Crystal Lizards) :* If the player has not picked up the ring in Firelink Shrine. Notes *Messages left in the Untended Graves can be found in the same location in the Firelink Shrine, and vice versa. Bloodstains can also be recovered in either area. *If Yoel of Londor is dead, his body remains in Firelink Shrine, but his ashes can be be found in the Untended Graves, if they have not been picked up already. Gallery Untended Graves - 01.jpg Untended Graves - 02.jpg References pl:Zapomniane groby Category:Dark Souls III: Locations